


Be my soul-mate

by Ellstra



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mating Rituals, alien customs, dating ideas, mentioned chulu, more spirk than bones/carol I'm sorry don't hate me, scotty loves enterprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wants to invite Carol on a date but he doesn't know where to go with her. With little help he finally has an idea, but he needs two more people. Jim would love to help his friend, but there is no way he could go with or without Spock. Or maybe he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help me

**Author's Note:**

> A silly fluffy thing I wrote some time ago. I was told that this fic is not good because it's too much about Jim and Spock so I thought I'd warn you before you start hating me. Also I already finished this so more chapters will appear when I stop being lazy and actually upload them.

Leonard McCoy realized with regret that his shore leave was getting shorter. They had spent two days on a small planet very similar to Earth and he had had a really good time there. There was his last day ahead of him and he tried to think of what he should suggest doing with Carol to make it look innocent. He had asked her to help him with getting some biological material to examine and invited her to study customs and habits of the inhabitants with him. He had almost run out of ideas. There were some activities he would wish to do with her but he didn't dare to suggest them. He was screwing his brain as much as he could but he couldn't think of anything. After many hopeless minutes he stood up and went out of his office.

He was tempted to go and ask Jim for some advice, but he cast it off as he realized he would have to tell him about Carol and he wasn't sure about Jim's reaction to such information. Bones was still a bit shy and very nervous when it came to her and he didn't want Jim's ‚intelligent' speeches about it. He changed the direction where he was going and headed towards Engineering instead. He thought Scotty might have been helpful – and he was also his last hope. McCoy didn't want to ask Sulu and Chekov, because whatever they were doing, they were doing it together and he certainly didn't need to hear any details about their not-so-secret relationship. And he couldn't ask Uhura as she was a good friend of Carol's and if there was something Bones didn't trust, it was a woman who knew a secret. And no, there was no way he could ask Spock.Leonard smirked as he imagined what the hobgoblin would tell him. ‚It is very illogical to wish to spend time with a fellow crew-member on a planet's surface as there is another four years, six months, one week and twelve point fourty-five days of this mission while there is so much work to be done.' No he was not asking Spock.

„Hey, Scotty, how come you're not down, enjoying yourself in presence of some nice lady?" He greeted the Chief Engineer who turned to him with a smile on lips.

„Hello. I've already been there twice and I had a great time there. But you should stop at the best to not get disappointed so I decided to stay here today. I have some work anyway." Scotty finished and looked at Bones with a smug grin. „By the way, was it you and Carol I've seen yesterday in that bar?"

Bones blushed dark red as he heard Scotty laugh. But he decided that all bad was good for something and realized this was a good way to ask for help. „Yeah, probably." He smiled innocently. „That's why I came here. I need you to help me with it; I want to take her somewhere but I don't know where not to make it too obvious. You know all these activities people down there do are quite… sexual. Damn, when I walk among them I feel they're stripping me with their sights. I want to take her somewhere… you know, that she could show me that she's not interested but it wouldn't look awkward."

Scotty began to smile as he heard Bones ramble. This man was a goner, that was without doubts and due to what he had seen the day before, the doctor didn't have to feel too hopeless. „I know what you mean," Scotty winked and Leonard wanted to punch him for being a stupid teenager, and then to punch himself for being stupid enough to think the Engineer was mature enough. „What about that stuff that looks like a bowling? I forgot the name for it, but it looks almost like a normal bowling. You can take her there and pretend you want to go there and need a companion. However, you'd need another two people to go with you, it's for four people…"

„That sounds good." Bones admitted. „It looks innocent and completely friends-like. The only problem is – where should I get these two?" Bones frowned. „Don't you wanna go?" He added afterwards and raised his eyes towards Scotty.

„Nah. I'm sorry, but I really have to stay. We have a long journey before next stop so I have to make sure my lady will be alright." Scotty's voice became softer as he talked about the Enterprise. Leonard always wondered if it was possible to marry a starship. If it was legal, maybe they should prepare for a wedding.

„I see. Thanks for your help anyway, I'll ask Jim or Uhura or somebody." McCoy was obviously disappointed. „Or you can take Chekov and Sulu, they might push her the right direction." The Engineer chuckled. He had heard some rumours about those two and had seen even more than he would want.

„I think I'd rather take somebody who has at least a few last bits of dignity." Bones murmured. „Thank you."

„Good luck. I'm sure it'll be great, no matter who you will take with you." Scotty called after the disappearing doctor.


	2. Come with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, but two things happened: 1) school. 2) I got a new computer and I'm still figuring out how to use it. It took me ages to find out how to copy and past something here.

„Hello, Carol, how're you doing?" Bones came to the science lab and leant against the table beside Carol who was working on something. She turned to him too quickly and almost caused a fall of few glass bowls filled with samples of the planet's flora.

„Fine, and you?" She set the bowls stable and smiled at him. „What brings you here?"

„I wanted to look at the lab, I haven't seen it in a while, ya see." He said casually.

„Yeah, in almost two days." She grinned.

„You know, these labs look much better since you kick the hobgoblin outta here from time to time." He hadn't seen those words coming before they were out. He shut up immediately and she blushed.

„Thank you," she whispered and he let out a sigh of relief as she didn't get upset.

„I wanted to ask you… Scotty said they have some kind of bowling down there and I wanted to try it. Would you like to come with me?" He asked nervously but her eyes lit up as she heard him. Her heart filled with soft tenderness towards the doctor in front of her as she saw how much effort it cost him to ask her.

„Of course I want to, I'd be very happy to go with you." She smiled and he felt he could fly. „But don't they want four people to go?" She asked. He was taken aback for a while – how did she know about it?

„Yeah. I'll get somebody. But I wanted to ask you before I ask others." He replied and gave her apologetic glance.

„Ah, that's nice. I'll leave it to you but Len, please... how should I put this… don't take Jim and some girl." She avoided his sight because she was quite embrarassed to ask for it. She believed she had a reason, though. She didn't want to spend evening with Leonard by watching Jim charming some young, silly girl. She knew it wasn't her business but that didn't mean she had to see it.

„Why would you… ah sure." McCoy felt weird. He didn't realise that Carol wasn't as informed as him. Jim probably wasn't crying on her shoulder as he was hurt by his Vulcan First Officer. Well, maybe not literally, but still. She had no idea Jim wasn't that much after girls' skirts anymore.

„I wouldn't ask you for it, but… I'm sorry." She was searching for upset in his eyes, but she was happy when she didn't see it.

„Yeah, I know. I assure you he won't take any girl. Maybe he'd take Uhura, but she's not that sort of a girl."

„No, she's not." She smiled. „Thank you."

„It's alright. I'll come for you at 1700, then." They gave each other a warm smile but they both very quite oblivious to the love in the other's eyes.

„I'll be here, impatiently waiting," she leant forward to kiss him on the cheek and he blushed dark red as he felt her full lips brush against his sensitive skin.

„I'll… huh… I'll come for you." He mumbled as she pulled away. She let him go and he felt like in a dream as he walked out from the lab.

\---

„Hey, Jim, could you please come here? I've gotta talk to you." Bones feared this conversation. He simply had to act normal, nothing more. He could do it.

„Is something wrong?" The Captain asked, suddenly alarmed.

„No, nothing, I just wanna talk to you, is it forbidden?" McCoy chuckled but it sounded less confident than he hoped for.

„Sure not. But you sound weird. I´ll be in Sickbay in a while." Kirk ended the call and very soon appeared where he was supposed to be.

„Hey," he greeted Leonard and laid down on one of the biobeds with hands folded behind his head. „So what is it?"

„Carol and I want to go and play that bowling-like stuff those people down here play and we need two more people to go with us. I was wondering if you don't wanna go with us." Bones went right to the point as it seemed to be the best way.

„Ah. Well… I didn't know you and Carol were dating. But I'm happy for you two, it was getting rather depressing to watch you." Jim grinned like an idiot. „Hell, you two are finally dating! I can't believe it!"

„Hey, it's not… official. We aren't dating technically, she only kissed me once on the cheek." Bones flushed. That was to keep himself calm.

„Bones loves Carol, Bones loves Carol!" Jim sang as if he was drunk while Leonard's face was turning deeper shades of red.

„Shut up." He muttered, „and don't you dare to talk about it."

„Ah, sure, I understand, it's a newborn baby." Jim laughed. „So you want me to get somebody to go on a double date with you and Carol."

„Basically." Bones nodded.

„Wow. And may I inquire who I should ask to accompany me?" Jim said bitterly as he looked into his friend's eyes. They both knew what Jim was talking about very well. There was only one person he wished to go on a date with and they were quite sure this person wouldn't agree to go.

„Jim, I'm sorry. You don't have to take it as a double date. I can ask Uhura to come and you can chat about what an asshole he is for breaking your hearts." Bones sat down beside Jim.

„But I  _will_  take it as a double date. I'll see you and Carol being all hearts and kisses and I'll think of what would be if he were there with me. All the time. I wouldn't enjoy myself and I might even spoil it for you." Kirk stared at his knees, not daring to look up. Bones put his arm around his friend's broad shoulders to comfort him.

„You know I hate him for hurting you this way, kid. But can't you please do it for me? It means a lot to me, you know." Bones murmured. „I don't make you, but it would mean a lot."

„This is not fair. You know I'd do it because I want you to be happy." Jim whimpered.

„Jim, try it. I know what he's like and so, but what can you lose? Moreover, I think you underestimate yourself. If there's anyone who's able to make him do something so mundane and illogical, it's gotta be you." Bones tried to encourage his friend. He really wanted Jim to be there with him on that date, and not only because he was getting worried when he saw how little time Jim had spent off-duty in past two months.

„We've been through this countless times, Bones. He has absolutely no interest in me. But I'll go with you, I have to get over it. He doesn't want me, and he never will. I have to accept it." Jim raised his head and looked at Bones.

„Don't give up." McCoy shook his shoulders. „Promise me you'll ask him about it."

„I will. But I don't think it'll lead anywhere. But thank you anyway, you make me believe there is a chance." Jim stood up.

„There's always chance. I'm coming to get Carol at 1700 so be prepared around that time." Bones patted Jim's shoulder.

„Sure. I'm not gonna spoil your big day." Jim gave him a bitter smile and left.

 


End file.
